criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Souvenirs For A Grave
Souvenirs For A Grave is the twentieth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the ninth one in the Commercial Area district. Case Background The victim was Zoe Jeke, the owner of a souvenirs shop of the Commercial Area. She was found lying in the floor of another souvenirs shop which belonged to a woman called Brenda Paradis. The corpse was found right at Easter's day. The killer was in fact Brenda Paradis herself, the owner of the shop where Zoe was found. When Brenda opened her shop, Zoe mocked her and laughed at her. And then Zoe started copying Brenda's designs and ideas. She couldn't bear the fact that every souvenir she hand-crafted and every idea she used for her shop had an exact copy in Zoe's store. She was tired of her and decided to kill her. Judge Gonzalez condemned Brenda Paradis to 25 years in jail with no chance for parole. Stats Victim *'Zoe Jeke' (Her head was perforated and she died of blood loss) Murder Weapon *'Nail' Killer *'Brenda Paradis' Suspects Brenda Paradis (Shop owner) Suspect's profile: The suspect has pottery skills - The suspect has carpentry skills - The suspect is jewish Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears an Easter badge Chandler Beemie (Cleaner) Suspect's profile: The suspect has carpentry skills - The suspect is jewish Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears an Easter badge Peter Galley (Activist) Suspect's profile: The suspect has pottery skills Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears an Easter badge Carlton Klovan (Botanist) Suspect's profile: The suspect has pottery skills - The suspect has carpentry skills - The suspect is jewish Suspect's appearance: - Doodley (Thief) Suspect's profile: The suspect is jewish Suspect's appearance: The suspect wears an Easter badge Killer's profile *The killer has pottery skills *The killer has carpentry skills *The killer is jewish *The killer has brown hair *The killer wears an Easter badge Crime scenes Steps Chapter 1: Enjoy your death *Investigate Souvenirs Shop (Clues: Victim's body, Bloody souvenir, Cash register) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Bloody souvenir (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair (6:00:00) *Examine Cash register (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Peter Galley's fingerprints) *Ask Peter Galley about the shop *Investigate Depot (Clues: Cleaning trolley) *Examine Tag (Result: Chandler Beemie's tag) *Ask Chandler Beemie about the shop *Ask the shop owner about the murder *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: Stolen plants *Investigate Shop roof (Clues: Flowerpot, Footprint) *Examine Flowerpot (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (6:00:00) *Ask Carlton Klovan about the flowerpot *Talk to Brenda about Carlton *Investigate Potter's wheel (Clues: Souvenir) *Analyze Souvenir (3:00:00) *See if Chandler has pottery skills *Examine Footprint (Result: Trainers footprint) *Ask Doodley if he robbed the shop *Question Peter about his presence in the shop roof *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3: Easter bunny *Ask Brenda about the Easter badges *Investigate Souvenirs shelves (Clues: Grafitti, Activist leaflet) *Check Doodley's presence at the shop *Speak to Peter of the leaflets *Investigate Gardening area (Clues: Broken sculpture) *Examine Broken sculpture (Result: Easter bunny sculpture) *Ask Chandler about the sculpture *Talk to Carlton about the sculpture *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation: Bring back the joy *See what Chandler Beemie wants *Investigate Souvenirs shop (Clues: Bag of candies) *Examine Bag of candies (Result: Easter bunny chocolate) *Give Chandler the chocolate (Reward: Burger) *Ask Peter about his sculptures *Investigate Potter's wheel (Clues: Broken sculpture) *Examine Broken sculpture (Result: Flower sculpture) *Analyze Flower sculpture (3:00:00) *Question Peter about Green Year Parade (Reward: 200 XP) *Get Carlton's report *Analyze Surveillance record (3:00:00) *Examine Thief's description (Result: Doodley's description) *Investigate Shop roof (Clues: Hook) *Examine Hook (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Doodley's fingerprints) *Inform Carlton about the theft (Reward: Crown with flowers) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Location in the map Use Google Earth 31°23'7.89"S 64° 8'26.64"O Click on the image to see it fullscreen: Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Townville